Alternate Choices
by Miishii
Summary: Sucked into a black hole Duo is thrust into another dimension where Solo is still alive and the colonies are glorified slave camps. Things are all twisted here and Duo must find his place or it will be found for him... ON HOLD/UNDER REVISION
1. Second star to the right

**Title: **Alternate Choices

**Author: **Miishii

**Category: **Gundam Wing AC

**Main Pairing: **Solo x 02

**Disclaimer: **GW and characters are not mine. I tried to steal them once…but after an incident involving spaghetti and a flamingo suit I have never really been the same since….

**Warning: **Some swears in this chapters and I mention death and stuffs like that but nothing all too raunchy…

**AN:** I am kinda crazy and me thinks Duo ish an Uke, deal with it. If you want to flame or give a review there ish a little button bottom left that allows you to do that. If you do flame make it interesting and worth reading. Everyone who does leave me their words of wisdom I will mention you in the next Authors note good or bad all who click that little button down there get a mention.

Enough chatting you go read the story now. This takes place after both wars and I have been a little loose with the facts and what not. Bleh, it'll be fine….This ish just a prologue. It will be longer in the coming of later chapters so dun think I am lazy and what not.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Half lidded, violet eyes stare lazily out at the endless expanse of space visible through the shuttle's large window. The owner of those eyes slouched down a bit lower in the pilot's seat and Duo Maxwell, ex-gundam pilot and one of the most feared men in the solar system, yawned kittenishly in sleepiness.

He had left Earth some hours ago without mention to anyone of his comrades, his job done and his soul weary of the peace bearing down on it with hidden claws. He was nothing once more. As a pilot he had been someone, he had been depended on, needed, and his fellow pilots had been his friends and family…But now that the wars were over and peace reined under the frilly pink hand of Relena and her galactic space alliance or whatever the tabloids where calling the new government now a days, Duo was once more left to fend for himself. He was once more a shadow, a street rat, a passing memory to be lost in time…

He was alone.

Heero had given up his more homicidal and suicidal tendencies and married the pink princess; a girl who would make anyone want to go psycho in Duo's opinion. But to be fair she was good for Heero and he smiled more now. He loved her and Duo would not fault him for dropping their friendship in his pursuit of such obvious happiness.

Since the end of the wars Duo had seen his friend all but three times and had to watch the wedding from his living room couch not receiving an invite to the event, something that nearly tore him apart to watch and know about without being there. Relena had feared Duo and Heero's close friendship and did all she could to keep them apart. It was easy for her with all her vast resources at hand to do that and she even went as far as to make him chose between them.

Duo sat up a little in the pilot's seat and clenched his jaw a little from the memory of their last meeting with each other. One that left Duo feeling hollow and hurt from the harsh and remorseless words his friend had spoken when he severed their friendship. Relena had stood behind Heero in a beautiful light blue dress, her hair and make up perfect and a smug look on her royal face as Heero turned his back on Duo and escorted his love out to their new life, a life without Duo in it.

The very memory of it still hurt like an interrogation session with crazy psycho Une only without her sweet disposition and sense of compassion for an enemy soldier. Please note the sarcasm drowning the room in that last thought.

Duo shivered in his seat suddenly feeling cold and started to type commands into the shuttle console in front of him running diagnostics of the ship for something to do. After readjusting his course for L2 into the computer he sighed heavily and put on a pair of headphones, music from many different decades listed under his fingers and he set the playlist to random. He leaned back in his chair once more, sitting sideways on it and curling himself inwards, wiggling until he was comfortable.

As an instrumental piece filtered into his head it brought forth another memory, one of Quatre and Trowa. After Heero's wedding Q-bean had noticed Duo's absence at the reception and pulled the entire story from the reluctant braided teen. Duo had found comfort in Quatre and Trowa even if it was not to last for very long. He had been dragged to Quatre's mansion and given the best anyone could ask for, but for all his compassion and love for his friends, Quatre was rather stingy with his personal time.

Over eleven times Duo found him self alone during a friendly dinner date and twice he had been ditched when they were hanging out together. The reason for his blonds friend abandonment was none other then Trowa who said blond was obviously infatuated with. Duo often found himself sitting on the floor outside of Quatre's large music room listening to them flirt with music and every night coming to the same conclusion. He had to leave.

So he left, once more on the road and no were to go. The last place he had gone was Wufei's and the memories of the brief period were bitter at best…

Duo shifted in his chair and looked out at the stars once more his eyes slowly slipping closed. He knew that after the last war Wufei had beaten himself up about his position and role in it. He had accepted an offer from Une to join the preventers, an offer all but Duo received due to his reckless behaviour and lack of respect for the woman who had tried to kill him in more ways then one during the war. Wufei had found his calling and had let Duo crash at his place while looking for a job.

Unknown to the Chinese pilot Duo had been looking for something the braided man could not name in the other youth but found himself instead under the taunts and vocalized displeasure for Duo's very being. It was with a heavy heart and a daunting loneliness gripping him, that Duo left with his entire life and everything he owned shoved into a single duffle bag and a small black back pack.

He left without word or notice. Bought a ship and took to space his destination being L2 where the memory of loved ones long dead haunted him daily. So here he was alone and cold curled up in a pilots chair and wallowing in his self pity. All this pity party needed was some snacks and he'd be all set. With music playing in his ear and weariness from previous days past bearing down on him, Duo let himself fall into a light doze, the images of a priest and kind nun filtering through his mind as he fell deeper into sleep and memories.

Soon he was back on L2's streets a child once more as memory took control of his unconscious mind. He was six again and the boy next to him, barely a teenager, ran beside him and leading him away from danger; various stolen goods wrapped in their arms. Green eyes looked down warmly at Dream Duo and the straggly blond hair hung about the others face in long, blond, shoulder length strands. The name was whispered from sleep and filled with longing that sang through the universe and called to forces most knew nothing of.

"Solo…"

Duo awoke with a start as the entire ship jolted from under him and threw him from his seat and onto the floor. He landed in a crouch not truly awake and blinking as sirens and flashing lights from the ships alarm systems interrupted his sleep and replaced his music.

"The fuck hit me?!" Duo cursed as he slid into the pilot's seat once more and strapped himself in, hands flying over the consol in a familiarity not just anyone was able to achieve. Hands nearly blurring with the speed of his movements he ran diagnostics and shifted gears trying to find out what had set off the alarms and threw him so off course in the little time that he had shut his eyes.

He got the answer in the form of swirling space dust, debris and rock as his eyes focused on the large gaping black hole in front of him that was sucking at his ship with a powerful gravitational field.

"Shit!" Duo's eyes widened and he raced to redirect his ship "shit shit shitty shit fuck!" He screamed out in his frustration as he strained at the controls and turned on the thrusters to their full capacity the ship groaning and metal rattling from the different forces at work. The ship moved like it was in a vat of molasses but held firm against the black hole's pull making Duo think that he might just make it out of this alive. Sweat formed on Duo's forehead and a single bead made its way down the side of his face as the ship slowly but surely pulled away from the black hole and towards open space.

Duo clicked on his communications vid and let it go out on open frequency not having any time to find the closest shipto get a secure link. He began screaming out a distress signal and warning to any who was near having to yell just to make himself heard over the various alarms and beeps coming from the ship. His voice was cut off mid plea however when a large meteorite slammed into the side of his ship tossing him against the harness of his seat and slamming his head into the controls. Something exploded near the thrusters and Duo only had time to mutter half a curse before it felt like all the air disappeared from his lungs as wide eyes looked up to witness the exact moment he was sucked into the black hole.

Out in space no sound was heard as a black hole sucked in a small shuttle like a gaping mouth consuming food and then folding in on itself. It left nothing behind save for the tail end of warped metal with a name lovingly painted upon it and a scream no one would hear as a young life was snuffed out from this plan and sent into another.

"_Shit! This is shuttle number on-krss###hhhk- Re-…sistance immediately, I -Krshhhh####kkkk- ack hole FUCK! –Kr#####Shhhhhhhh-__ -elp! I repeat I need immidiaAAAAAAAAAAH!!! -kkkk########shhhkk- …………………"_

It would be a week later before the broken distress signal would be received and several more days before the only thing left to prove the existence of one Duo Maxwell would be found in the form of painted metal the words 'lost soul' painted on it and Duo's signature underneath the elegant words.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Yeah...That's the first one. I am new at this and will be working on the next part of the story and it will be up really soon. Remember all comments will be viewed and mentioned. I will not post the second half until I get at least one review...**

**You can say whatever you like too, just be warned that whatever you put up will be visible to others.**


	2. And straight on till morning

**Title: **Alternate Choices

**Author: **Miishii

**Category: **Gundam Wing AC

**Main Pairing: **Solo x 02

**Disclaimer: **GW and characters are not mine. I tried to steal them once…but after an incident involving spaghetti and a flamingo suit I have never really been the same since….

**Warning: **Swears are here of course and there will eventually be some killing and gore but not much (heheh gore…) also some other nasty stuff like a few character changes (aka OOC's but not to much) and different technobibble then in the actual series…

**AN: **Yay! Second chappy ish up! And a special thanks goes out to **Anonymous Void** for being my very first reviewer! Yays for **AV**~!

In response to your review **Anonymous Void **you would be correct in assuming that I will not be going into the others reactions for Duo's disappearance, I thought about it and my brain melted so after reconstruction I thought otherwise. I just kinda wanna get into the main story ya know? And as for my name you may find that I have reviewed your stories and also marked you on my favorites repeatedly…heheheh.

As for holding my fic hostage it was mainly just an excuse in case I couldn't get on again….I don't actually own a computer yet you see and although I try hard to get onto one at my school/at a library It may take some time. I would and always will update all my fics to completion even if they are hated or ignored. They ish my creations!… -hugs fics to her and snuggles them- …and although ideally I would like to finish each fic before beginning on a new one I may end up posting other stories before I manage to finish. If this happens flames are actually encouraged for it will get my lazy ass moving on updates…

To everyone else out there reading scroll down cause I ish done talking now. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Duo screamed and felt it get caught in his chest as the air was seemingly sucked from him, the ship going silent in it's await for death. He was thrown back in his seat and the lights flickered, sparks flying from the console and various controls of the ship as the entire craft vibrated so hard Duo was sure she was going to fall apart as she was dragged into the black hole.

With blood running from a head wound Duo gritted his teeth and his muscles strained as he fought against the forced pull holding him down reaching towards the controls that had been forced from his grasp when he was thrown back.

His hand shook in the air and just as his fingers brushed the control unit something seemed to implode and air returned to his lungs enough for him to curse as he was once again thrown forwards. Darkness consumed his ship in degrees as the flickering lights and sparks were the only source of light left in his vessel.

Gasping in air Duo wiped a shaking hand across his head wincing slightly as he brushed over a rather large head wound and hoped he didn't have a concussion. Fiery violet eyes scanned the skies and Duo breathed in a sigh of relief when he recognized the area. He must have been tossed away from the hole somehow for now he was spiraling towards earth.

"Oh crap." Duo dove towards the controls as what his ship was doing sunk in and he tried to fix her course. The 'lost soul' was heavily damaged and may not survive reentry into Earth's atmosphere, she would break up and landing would be a bitch…

He was also sure to get into shit with the authorities if he crashed into something important, like a city or miss pinks limo….actually the last one would be funny as hell.

Duo cursed at his ship as he burned his hands trying to stop her from spiraling into the blue planet but failed as the console exploded in front of him as if telling him to fuck off.

"Bitch!" Duo yelled kicking the control units as he unstrapped himself to be able to reach the back up drive in the co-pilots seat. He coughed heavily from smoke filling the cabin and had no time to strap in as his ship jerked and groaned as it hit earth's atmosphere. The ships movement sent him sprawling and something jabbed into his side cutting through cloth and skin.

Duo ignored the pain in order to crawl over to the co-pilots seat, gripping it hard in order not to get thrown about the cockpit and killed as his ship decided that it didn't like him anymore. Duo grinned in a feral way and his eyes hardened in determination as he managed to get himself safely back into a secure seat. Controlling a ship that was spiraling out of control while breaking apart and exploding around you is not an easy feet , even for a former gundam pilot. Cursing up a storm Duo managed to stop spinning in time to see the ground coming up fast. He was on an angle that would give him a fifty-fifty chance of survival, not that he wanted to try his luck but figured at least he was going to die in style…the engines he had tricked out would make very nicely colored explosions.

Fighting against gravity and believing himself dead Duo was brought out of his reverie as a chopped and crisp voice rang through his control unit in a commanding tone that most likely was not one often ignored.

"Unidentified shuttle craft, You are not cleared for re-entry, please return to space and await authorization"

Duo barked out a laugh before hitting the com link, his vid was smashed but they would at least hear him. "Unidentified craft is too busy spiraling towards Earth in a burning ball of death right now, please forgive me if I cannot follow your request." He made sure to sound as annoying as possible to piss whoever was on the other end off, hey if he was about to die why not have a little bit of fun before he goes.

"Shit! Piece of GUaaa! You just bite me!" Duo started cursing at his ship as he hit the ground hard bouncing off a hill and entering through the top of a tree line. White knuckles gripped the controls and large eyes clenched shut as the shuttle scattered itself across the surface of the planet before splashing into a lake and sinking beneath the water.

Duo groaned lifting his head and blinking to clear his vision panting as the air slowly heated up. His shuttle was no more and he would have to get out of it before he joined her in death. Mewling lightly from the pain his body now endured he grabbed his pack and his duffle before yanking the door to other parts of the ship. It was fused shut.

"well shit, you really don't like me at all" DUo groaned in frustration and looked around for another exit.

Finding his oxygen failing Duo opened his duffle reaching in and pulling out a few explosives. Hey just because it was a time of peace doesn't mean he was going to give up all his toys. They come in handy every now and then.

Blowing open the glass shuttle window let in a crushing wave of water the knocked Duo back nearly knocking him out before his bruised and battered body was sucked right out through the hole and into the lake.

The water was cold and it stung Duo's skin and into his wounds like thousands of searing knives as Duo swam, lungs burning in his chest, towards the waters surface and much needed oxygen. AS his head broke the surface and he sucked in the desired air, the water under him warmed and shot up into towards the sky sending him flying as his ship exploded from beneath the water in an array of color and fire.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

A small child in scruffy clothes and a large well worn hat stared curiously at the entire squadron of alliance enforcement vehicles and foot soldiers wandering about. He was Earth bred and supposedly had nothing to fear from the government controlled units but he still had to tread carefully lest he too be placed on a 'work force' as it was called. No one was safe unless they had money and even then you were walking on egg shells.

Since the end of the wars it has been hell for all. After the plague and the bombings alliance soldiers took over L2 making the poor colony their strong hold while fighting off all resistance. They sent out the homeless in their war machines to do their dirty work. Expendable soldiers.

There had been talk of a plan called operation meteor but it fell flat as a group of scientists had been found and enslaved under alliance forces. Their work had always been secret but people disappeared repeatedly with no indication or suspect cause. It wasn't uncommon during the war for people to disappear but this was different and when those previously mentioned corpses where found it was clearly of unnatural and brutal deaths.

The small child shuddered at the memory of finding several men dumping one of those mutilated corpses; it had been then that he had joined the rebellion and Solo. The thought of their leader brought a smile to the young one's face for it had been Solo that stopped the men from silencing their witness and it had been the same man that gave him his name. He was Kip the best rebellion information gatherer out there.

Pulling his hat down tighter onto his head Kip got a determined look on his face as he followed the soldiers into the woods keeping low and to the shadows to remain out of sight. He had to find out what was going on and report back to base before Solo got worried.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Commander Po directed her troops to search the area for the indentified space craft and where it landed, her blond hair tied up tight and her voice loud and commanding.

"I want divers in that lake yesterday! Scan the surrounding area in case there are any survivors! Be cautious! It could be one of those rebel bastards and If anyone gets themselves shot I'll kill you myself!!!"

Commander Po had been born earth side and had started out with a normal childhood, normal enough anyway. She had parents, siblings and even a dog all living in a modern home and going to school. She had wanted to become a doctor at first easily excelling in her studies and enjoying the thought of helping people.

That had been before. That was until she changed for the alliance, that was before her family was killed by colonists and that was before she realized that those from the colonies where not people. TO her they had no feelings, no conscience and no morals. They where evil.

When she entered into university to pursue her dream of becoming a doctor they administered a test that had not been mentioned in the university package she had received. Since she excelled through high school she thought nothing of it and took the test knowing almost every answer and finding it weird when near the end it was all opinion questions.

Two years later, a few months before her 22nd birthday she got a call. Her family had been killed in a battle between the alliance and the colonist. They had told her that the colonists had escaped to earth and took her family hostage. After the alliance had paid for their release the colonists shot every one of them and tried to make a run for it.

Colonist where evil.

"I want search parties into the woods! Put up road blocks and no one is to get into the area without my say so!"

Men jumped to her every word and she stood rigid staring out across the lake water watching as divers made their way towards the middle of the lake in an old motor boat. They would search from the center and make their way outwards.

A shout from one of her men drew her gaze away from the divers entering the waters.

"Ma'am!" He ran to her and saluted. He was a younger recruit, fresh out of training and eager to please. He was panting lightly indicating to her that he ran as fast as he could for a distance. "Ma'am! WE found a survivor! HE must have been blown clear of the lake! WE figured we shouldn't move him in case he has serious injuries and you want him alive."

Sally Po nodded and indicated for the recruit to lead the way.

"Take me to him."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

In an underground facility, one thrown together as if with bubble gum and band aids, stood a figure tall and straight. Fine straggly blond hair was pulled back into a long ponytail at the nape of the man's neck and a tanned, slightly dirty hand ran through roughly cut bangs as Solo, leader of the resistance, tried to fix the fricken plumbing.

He was pulling hard securing the last bolt into an old water pipe that had burst. With the lack of funding and essentials the very resistance hideaway was an old, near ancient cargo ship long buried beneath the ground and hidden under the alliances very noses. IT haad been expanded underground into catacombs of tunnels and spare rooms to fit any and all who would need it.

It wasn't just soldiers here either. Homeless, women, children, young, old…civilians, or they should have been had the alliance not issued an enslavement order under martial law. Now they hid and helped out Solo, while not the eldest, had been appointed leader for he had saved the first of these people and they all said they owed him their lives.

He was lucky to have such loyalty in such hard times.

His eyes fogged over a little as a memory of other hard times surfaced along with a face never to be forgotten along with haunting Violet eyes and long autumn hair. Solo found himself smiling as he made his way back to his quarters, flopping on the bed and groaning childishly from the soreness of his muscles.

He could remember it so well…running through the streets of L2 arms loaded with stolen goods and large men on their heels. It had been hard but he had always had kid there next to him to see him through it. But then the latter disappeared only to be reported dead, murdered by a rapist that the little one had been too weak and slow to run from.

Solo should have been there. The small child had saved him from the plague, had stolen the vaccine from a government lab just to save the gang at the risk of his own life and Solo had failed him.

Rolling over Solo reached for an old story book. Peter Pan, it had been their favorite with Kid often referring the characters to those people he knew. Solo had been Peter Pan the eldest and leader of the group and the gang had been the lost boys. Those of authority and power were pirates and the memory brought a smile to Solo's face as he pulled out a ratty old picture.

It was old and worn with large childish writing printed on it. Kid had been the one to find the clipping from the news paper and had given it as a gift to Solo after he survived the plague. It had two slightly blurred figures in it both of them running along a roof top.

It had been taken when they stole from a military issued rations crate. The escape had been tricky but it fed their gang well for over a month. Best haul ever was what they had called it. Kid was the smaller figure leading the way and in mid jump with a wide grin on the small cherub face. Solo was close behind in a slight crouch. It looked like Kid had been flying both boys with their arms full of treasure.

Just like Peter Pan and his constant companion Tinker bell.

Solo sighed at the memory. Kid had grudgingly agreed to be tinker bell only because Solo had been the first to label him as such but would clock anyone who called him a fairy or a girl. Kid was no light weight in fighting and was graceful for a child. He had been a good friend and had he not died Solo believed they may have become more once the kid had gotten older…

He looked back at the picture in his hands and ran a finger over the smaller figure, Arrows pointed to each boy one reading 'Me' and the other reading 'Solo' labeling the slightly blurred boys. Kid had been so proud of the picture for they had no money of their own to get a camera or to pay for a picture of them to be taken. Thanks to this they had at least one memory preserved for future generations.

Solo slipped the loved paper back into the old book and closed it once more. He chuckled lightly as he put it away. He wondered what Kid would have looked like now, had he lived. Solo had made him promise not to cut his hair, so he imagined it long. Also those eyes…they would still be violet and large, his face would be smooth and unburdened by the stubble that often graced Solo's own face and he would have most likely been only a few inches shorter then Solo's own 6' something…

Solo smiled and rolled out of bed as his name was called by someone outside, he stretched and opened the door leaning against it lazily. Kip was panting directly outside and Solo straightened pulling the child into his room before the other could even say anything and shut the door firmly.

"What is it? Another emergency?" Solo asked sitting the panting child down on his bed and kneeling to look into the others face. "Kip." He started "Speak"

Kip took in a large amount of air before he began speaking rapidly telling Solo of the shuttle he saw crash and then about the sprout of water and the over use of Alliance agents and then he told him about the boy.

"I followed 'em soldiers to the ol' lake an' I took the woods a keepin' low jus' like you taugh' me Solo an' I fell over this bag here" He took off a black back pack and held it out to the older man who took it and stood "an' then I took it and saw someone lying on the groun' all busted like but he was too banged up and the alliance soldiers saw him before I could get to 'im!" Kip looked sad and looked at Solo "I'm sorry Solo! I really am!"

Solo was confused as to why Kip was saying sorry for something Solo would never had blamed him for. "Why are you apologizing kip? I would never get angry at you for something like this"

Kip stood on the bed and went to the shelve grabbing the Peter Pan book Solo had been holding prior and brought it to Solo, hopping off the bed and placing it onto the busted side table before taking the back pack back and opening it pulling out something that made Solo tilt his head.

"So what? Our Mystery guy liked stories too?"

Kip rolled his eyes an annoyed no falling through his lips before he placed it right next to Solo's "I 'membered the stories you often told us and tha' one time you showed me this." Kip looked excited suddenly and opened both books, which looked remarkably identical, to the same page and what he saw made Solo freeze.

"Impossible…" Solo said walking over to the books and lifting both worn photo's. His eyes wide and he didn't believe it but something in him came back alive after long being thought dead and gone.

"He even had the hair Solo! Right down longer then his butt! I know it's kid! I know it!" Kip was one who often believed in miracles and magic. He was one who thought dragons and unicorns and fairies all still existed and Aliens often hid among people. He would be one who believed that such things could be true.

Like kid coming back from the dead.

"It must be an alliance trick, Kip. Give up those childish thoughts and you would realize this too. Don't believe it" He put both photo's back and told Kip to leave with a serious expression on his face that made Kip feel guilty. Kip was twelve and the youngest soldier they had but he should have been able to tell that this was fake. Solo had no idea how the alliance had found out about his past or of Kid but if they knew who he was then he would have to tread more carefully from now on.

But how did they know about the book and photo. Only Kip was actually privy to that information and he was loyal to a fault. No…somehow they had found out another way and Solo was going to hurt them for it.

Kip took off his hat red hair like a flame about his forehead and freckles visible beneath the dirt smudged over the young one's face. His Grey eyes where a little misty with guilt and sadness as he stared at Solo who looked angry and serious. He remembered how Solo told him once that Kid had brought out the happiness in him and when the latter was killed hope and happiness fled faster then the freedom of the colonists.

This was why Kip was so adamant on believing that the unconscious body he had seen was the one Solo still held close in his heart. He believed that the injured teen he had seen was the often talked about and referred to Kid that Solo had once held dear. If only he could prove it was Kid, if only he could get in and…

Kip sighed heavily for effect as if he was saddened by Solo's disbelief and shut the door to Solo's room while putting his cap back on his head and getting a determined look on his face. He'd bring Kid back by himself. With a plan slowly forming in his mind Kip ran towards the cargo bay. They stored everything there from weapons to toothpaste. He could get what he needed and prove to Solo that there was still magic in the universe. He'd show the other that his thoughts and beliefs weren't childish…

He'd show everyone that he wasn't a child.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**SO yeah ish the second chapter all finished and written out for you all. Uhmmm…I am still new and all I do is write whatever pops into mind. Without a beta reader or your oh so wonderful reviews I can't determine how to fix anything if need be so help me out a little.**

**Now some of you may have a certain image of solo in your minds but need I remind you all that we truly know nothing about him save for that he was blond and Duo's mentor before his death in the plague.**

**So I am going to writes him as I see fit for this story. Nyaaa Deal with it.**


	3. Just think happy thoughts

**Chapter 3: Just think happy thoughts…**

**Title: **Alternate Choices

**Author: **Miishii

**Category: **Gundam Wing AC

**Main Pairing: **Solo x 02

**Disclaimer: **GW and characters are not mine. I tried to steal them once…but after an incident involving spaghetti and a flamingo suit I have never really been the same since….

**Warning: **Swears are here of course and there will eventually be some killing and gore but not much (heheh gore…) also some other nasty stuff like a few character changes (aka OOC's but not to much) and different technobibble then in the actual series…

**AN: **OK! I am back! I know it has been a couple of months, nearly a year!, since my last update but that's ok cause I gots a computer!!!! *Dances her happy dance* Now I can update, like…all the time!! Yay! Much thanx to **Anonymous Void**, **Angel's Smile**, **Cewo**, **wind dancer1981**, **AlphaLemur** and **Kibin Okami** for their wonderful and ego boosting reviews! **Anonymous**, I love your stories and they are what inspired me to actually start with a soloxduo fic and I'll try to make the relationship as dynamic as possible just for you!

**Angel** I simply love you for the review, **Cewo **I actually had NO idea about that little anonymous review feature thingy until I stumbled across it and I must say sorry for not getting on sooner with an update and I will try to be more punctual in the future. **Wind dancer**, the same…sorry for taking so long. Much love!

**AlphaLemur** (Love your name by the way) I would give you snuggles if you were not but merely a name on my computer screen. You are very good for inflating my ego and I'll keep an eye out for more reviews from you. **Kibin** Much thanx for the love! I could get used to being loved forever! To every other reader out there…enjoy.

* * *

She had done it. Old withered hands shook as hard eyes watched the shuttle spiral out of the black hole and plummet towards earth. She desperately hoped the boy would survive the crash, but then again if he didn't he wasn't the one she thought he was and needed. Her handlers stared with unaccustomed glee as their satellite recorded the cataclysmic event, the five old scientists fighting off feelings of pride and shame for their machine, their creation, as it dragged a soul from one dimension into their own. Faster then what could be deemed safe the shuttle disappeared in a growing ball of flame as it entered into earths atmosphere and vanished from sight.

Almost as if the shuttle had cast a spell while on screen the stillness of the lab was broken as it disappeared from sight. Leach, a large burly man with leery brown eyes and greasy black hair pinned with the job of being the officer/keeper in charge of the descript base, began barking out orders to his subordinates as soon as the small craft vanished from view and thus breaking the spell. As everybody rushed every which way in hurry to follow orders only five stood stalk still reflecting on the horrors they knew where to come, or at least, four of them were. The hard eyes of the old woman gleamed secretly, her mushroom like hair and large nose (making many often believe she was insane) hide her smile from view as she and her compatriots where shackled together once more as they where lead out of the lab and back to their cells.

The door closed solidly behind them, cutting off the noise inside the lab with a sharp clarity that left the halls seemingly abandoned in their silence. The group moved slowly, the guards believing it was due to the age of their prisoners and thinking nothing of it while those shackled knew it was due to other reasons. They were patient, they where cunning and they aloud themselves to appear weak and frail in preparation for when they would need to escape.

Guinevere, name long forgotten by those that chained her and now referred to as professor G, settled in her cell silently without a fuss, her small secretive smile turning into an evil and malicious grin as the door closed locking her in well accustomed darkness. She knew what she had dragged through the black hole when her partners did not, she knew of the little demon she had unleashed into this dimension of hers and she knew that nothing she did would prevent the chaos that was soon to follow.

The guard standing outside G's cell door shivered, unnerved, as the disturbingly insane laughter echoed from within the darkened cell.

* * *

Leach stood rigid in front of the vid screen as the Lord watched the satellite recording as the small shuttle was dragged through the black hole and then spiraled brokenly towards the earth, the silence getting to him as the merciless person he had pledged loyalty to settled back in their expensive chair and swirling the liquid in their champagne glass thoughtfully. Silence is what held the large Commander as The Lord made no move or indication of his thoughts on the matter causing Leach to nervously keep his stance, a single bead of sweat slowly making its way down the back of his neck and sneaking under his collar, much to his annoyance. He made no indication of his dilemma, however, as he waited for some sort of reply from The Lord. All he received was the lifting of one elegant eyebrow in indication for him to continue on with his report.

The tall expensively dressed figure of The Lord leaned back as he watched his subordinate lumber through his reports roughly, speaking about the events which had lead to his machine's success in point form, sending the more detailed information through the vid link and into an information device plugged into his console. He would download it later into his personal laptop and go over the reports himself not trusting anyone else enough to do so. He took a sip of his wine, gently and elegantly placing the crystal glass on the table with a small tap. The grotesque noise of Commander Leach stuttered to a halt half way through his report as The Lord lifted a glove hand and twirled a rose between his fingers.

Leach got to the point, understanding the signs of his Lord getting impatient. "The shuttle crashed in the subsector lat-" A sigh made him break off and Leach corrected himself "er, it landed in central Canada, my Lord. In the old sector seventy one, near a town call Peterborough." Leach stood there waiting for a reply and berated himself for not remembering that the Lord didn't like too much chatter. Basically throw out the military babble and just get to the point. Who cared about the exact location via longitude and latitude and just get on with it.

"Unfortunately our scanners tell us the ship exploded in the manmade lake at the end of-"

"What of the pilot?"

Leach tried not to show his annoyance at being interrupted once again and answered as best he could. "We have no information thus fa-"

His communication link cackled to life and interrupted him causing the large man to grind his teeth in frustration and yank the device off his hip.

"What!" He snapped into it, listening as the person on the other end, Sanders by the sound of it, rattled off the newfound information quickly. Leach grinned and cut the voice off mid sentence as he tucked the device back to his side and turned around back to the vid phone. Let someone else feel the annoyance at being cut off for once, though he did seem to be taking his frustration out on Sanders a lot recently…oh well.

The elegant man on the screen had not changed his relaxed position but he was drumming his fingers on his side table in annoyance. Leach could feel the cold gaze resting on his and he swallowed, regretting getting lost in his own thoughts so easily.

"Good news?"

Leach didn't allow himself to relax as he nodded sharply. "We've located the pilot" the eyebrow was raised once more. "Alive." Leach added for his lords benefit "I'm transferring the information now, he has been taken to the nearest hospital and is undergoing examination as we speak"

Leach watched the figure of his Lord go over the information on his screen before the man smiled a small smile. " I want the M.A.D.D. and the five brought over to the Sanc labs. Then I want you to take some men over to the Canadian base and bring me the parcel, Alive I might add, and meet me at Sanc. I want no screw ups, Commander Leach. I will see you in a few days. Now…Who is in Command over there at the moment?" The man asked the last a little curiously, his blue eyes glinting like steel as he gazed at Leach. Leach shared the small smile as if it was a joke just between them.

"Sally Po."

* * *

Pain. It was something one got used to when they had lived the life that Duo had, never ending in it's held place in his life. Pain let you know that you where alive, pain let you know that you weren't dead yet. This knowledge wasn't much of a consolation for Duo as the pains of his body made themselves known to his unconscious mind, dragging him kicking and screaming back to the conscious world.

Shit.

The heart monitor beside him gave no indication that Duo was conscious once again, the machines around him not picking up anything as he kept his breathing regular and his body still. Duo mentally thanked Heero who inspired this little trick as he let one eye open but a sliver to look around the room. Having listened for anyone else with him he already knew no one was near but was being wary despite the obvious décor of the hospital room he was residing in.

Duo slipped his eye shut again as he checked his status gamily. In pain but functional, he decided. Not wanting to go too in depth with his injuries in fear that drawing attention to them would make them hurt worse and he knew this to be true, his life hadn't let him off easy after all. Hey, it's a fact of life that once you know you have an injury and focus on it; it decides to hurt like a bitch. Speaking of bitches…Duo opened an eye once more, scanning the room thoroughly. He could tell he had his own room, with a guard detail he noted with a slight inward snort of disgust. The door to his room was closed but he could still spot them from under the door, his gut telling him that he really didn't want them to know he was awake.

Something wasn't right. It wasn't only the guards or the fact that he had his own room or even the heavily padded and thick manacles over his wrists and ankles; no…it was the knowledge and gut instinct that told him those who had him where decidedly not friendly. Sally, who usually patched him up, would have been contacted if anyone had found him and she would have known that he'd be awake right now, usually anticipating when he'd regain consciousness with the scary doctor sense that she had. Actually she would have put the guards, manacles and maybe even shoved him in a storage closet just to keep him out of trouble…or rather, causing trouble. But this was not such a situation, he could tell. Something was very, very wrong.

**She** would have known he was faking unconsciousness right now. The bane of all troublemakers' existence whilst stuck in a hospital, the demon Doctor, she would have known that no set of manacles could ever hold him. That and she usually would flay him alive with the scolding he would have received about plaguing the world with his reckless behavior as he slowly dragged his sorry butt out of unconsciousness. She cared for him though, he could tell. Why else would she sneak him some junk food every now and then just for him. He figured she didn't do that for all her patients. She was a cool in her own way and Duo wondered what she saw in a hard ass like Wufei, who she without a doubt has a major crush on.

As if merely thinking of her brought her to him the door to his room opened and the two guards standing there saluted the small group of people that came in before closing the door behind them. In the lead was non other then Sally Po herself, followed by two doctors and a soldier. Duo kept up the unconscious act, his instincts screaming at him and his brain whirling with worry. Sally wasn't smiling. Sally always smiled, even when her patients where dying she smiled. Even after he gave the fish in the lobby morphine, she smiled. When she scolded him she smiled. She was staring right at him now with no smile. The lack of such made Duo more wary then ever as he peered through barely opened eyes at the assembly that gathered around his bed before him. One of the doctors went around to check on him like and good doctor would, nervously looking at Sally and the other men with her. Duo decided to call that one Twitchy. He liked Twitchy already but the guy had nothing on Sally and Duo wondered why she wasn't the one patching him up. His gaze shifted to Sally who was dressed in what he recognized as an alliance uniform, her haired pulled back in a bun so tight even Wufei would be proud, and she looked down at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

Ok, What the hell?

Didn't she hang up the uniform and join the 'dark side' long ago? Hell she loved a gundam pilot, she enjoyed cutting people open with glee each time…admittingly she sewed them back afterwards and they were often in the better but Duo liked the way he had phrased it at first. He made no indication that he was awake as what he deemed as Sally Po's doppelganger suddenly began to speak, eyes never leaving his limp and seemingly broken body. Who was he? When would he wake? What are his injuries? And on and on…it was like an interrogation and it was rapidly getting on Duo's nerves. He was really not liking the picture forming in his head on Sally's double. Twitchy was surprisingly tight lipped when talking to this imposter and that raised his worth in Duo's mind. Patient confidentiality and all that, but the Doctor behind him held no such reservations in telling Sally what she wanted to know. He'd call that one Mr. Brown Nose because he was so far up her ass he was practically coming out of her mouth.

Duo was more and more confused as the situation progressed. Sally, for as much as he wished she was a double he _knew_ she wasn't one, wasn't acting right. In fact she was acting like the cold-blooded commander she had feared herself becoming if she wasn't so passionate about becoming a Doctor. It was actually the fact that she was a doctor that prevented such an outcome. As she had confided to him one night after both of them had a small bout of binging. Loads of secrets came out that night and they had become rather good friends, not enough to encourage him from leaving earth but enough that he knew she would be the only one he would have kept in contact with when he decided to disappear.

Sally's voice brought him back to the present, the past lingering in his mind as he lay there listening to her hard words, his stomach clenching at the change in her. What happened when he left? Duo hoped it wasn't due to Wufei, he'd castrate the bastard when he saw him next if it was. Duo wouldn't know how truly humorous his thoughts actually were until a later time entirely…

"I want to be here when he wakes Doctor." Her voice was hard, commanding.

"Of course Commander!" Dr. Brown Nose was practically falling over himself.

"We don't know when that will be however. The poor boy is extensively damaged and very heavily drugged. It could be days before he wakes fully and months before we can expect him to leave on his own power." Wow, Twitchy had a back bone, Duo's liking of him rose as the man continued "In that matter I must insist you remove the restraints on him immediately. It is barbaric and I will not have it in my ward!"

"If you wish it to be your ward for much longer then you will" Mr. Brown Nose threatened the other doctor glowering, Sally stayed silent but Duo could tell she admired Twitchy more then the one on her side.

"Enough. The restraints will stay, Mr. Twiss and you _will _do as you are told." Sally and the other Doctor turned to leave but Sally paused at the door. "Oh, and take him off the drugs."

Twiss was livid "The pain alone…"

"Will be all he deserves! He is a colonist Doctor. Since the Alliance won the war, rightfully so, the evil of them has been almost cleansed of this earth! He is **not** to waste drugs on when there are others in this hospital that need them more!"

Twiss could do nothing as the door shut and Locked behind the pair, trapping him in the room with his patient and the guards standing rigid beyond.

* * *

These people were idiots. It was a well placed thought and observation that one, Sally Po, was more then happy to label on those she was currently dealing with. They had the gall to lay claim on _HER_ prisoner, _HER_ colonist and refuse her the RIGHT to interrogate him. She had caught him, dammit, he was HERS! But she had received word from commander Leach and The Lord naught but four minutes after leaving the boys room telling her to stand back like a pretty doll until Leach arrived to transport the prisoner to Sanc.

She stared at the orders in front of her and one line caught her eye. She was in charge_ 'until 2200 hours where as Commander Leach has all rights to the prisoner and will take command of his interrogation and imprisonment. At such time Commander Po is to have no contact or fraternization with the prisoner in her care…' _ Her eyes lingered on the words 'at such time' and '2200 hundred hours' She looked at her watch, it was 7:37 in the evening. She had 2 hours and 23 minutes to get the answers she wanted. Eyes narrowing she headed towards the Doctor she had entrusted to keep her prisoner alive, one of her soldiers following behind her obediently.

She would get what she wanted even if she had to wring them from the colonist's neck to get them.

* * *

Dr. Edmond Twiss stared wide-eyed at the wall unable to move in his surprise and fear. He was unable to comprehend anything beyond the fact that the room wasn't in the greatest of shapes for there was a barely visible water mark developing in the corner and the paint was peeling slightly in front of him. He made a mental note to thoroughly inspect each and every room in his ward when this was over and request more funds. Such obvious health risks where not acceptable in **his **ward. If anyone was wondering just why was he staring at the wall in the first place they should take note of the scalpel just touching his throat and the dangerous eyes glaring at him over a malicious grin.

The boy was awake.

Not only awake but also not in the best of moods. He wouldn't be either, Twiss decided, but he couldn't fathom how the boy had managed to stand let alone get out of the restraints, find a scalpel and catch him off guard all in a manner of seconds. Twiss was afraid but at the same time he felt for the boy who should have been playing soccer or dodging teachers in school not being held for questioning by the Alliance. He was not so disillusioned or brainwashed by those in charge as many may believe as he had seen truth many years ago. If he died this day he would die happy knowing change was coming. He could feel it, could see it swirling in the unnatural violet color of the boys eyes. He was held in the arms of death, this he knew and he welcomed the embrace.

Closing his eyes and relaxing in the boy's hold, he waited for the cold bite of the scalpel with a small smile on his face, expecting death to take him.

He didn't expect the chuckle.

"Alright Dr. Twiss care to tell me just what the hell is going on here and what the fuck did the Blond bitch mean by the Alliance won the war?!"

Twiss opened his eyes, noting the other wasn't near him anymore, and stared at the boy incredulously wondering if he missed a scull fracture or something in his examination. It would explain the amnesia.

"Just what it sounds like boy, the Alliance won, Oz was crushed and the Colonists enslaved. They have been for two years now…"

"What are you on about?! The Gundams took care of that! We worked hard for Peace!"

There was silence for a moment and the Doctor looked at the boy confused. He opened his mouth and what came out nearly made the boy faint on the spot in disbelief.

Just three simple words.

"What are Gundams?"

"You gotta be shitting me…"

* * *

Unknown, and unseen, outside the hospital a tiny figure lay waiting. His cutely rounded face set in a determined look and his hands gripping a pilfered gun shakily. Silently, and with a speed of a street brat bred into him, the small shadow detached itself from the safety of the streets and ran into the unknown of an alliance hospital.

* * *

**Ok more to come soon! Sorry it took me so long to update but expect them to come more frequently. If I take too long in your opinion then tell me! I actually find flames amusing and helpful at times! Be warned though I will comment back!**

**I love you all and thanks for staying with me! More to come soon!**

**Here are some things to think about: How will Duo react to being in a different dimension? What do you think M.A.D.D. stands for and what will become of the scientists?!**

**If anyone figures out why Dr. Edmond Twiss's Name is funny before the next chapter then you'll get a special mention and appearance in my fic. **


End file.
